


Blurred Lines

by joiedevivre2011



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiedevivre2011/pseuds/joiedevivre2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My FFNet account was threatened to be suspended over the copyrighted material (song lyrics) in this fic, so I had to take it down over there. Because I've finally reached my limit with those freaking morons, I've decided to no longer post my works to FFNet. From now forward, they will only be available on my tumblr or here. </p>
<p>~~~~<br/>I never thought I'd be one to write an actual song fic. Clearly I was mistaken. I hope you enjoy. ;)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: If you read this as work, consider yourself warned. Also, this was very quickly edited, especially toward the end, so if there are mistakes, I apologize. </p>
<p>As far as the controversy of the song is concerned, I don't even want to talk about it. This song is being used purely for Rizzles' sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

"Hey, I have an idea," Maura announced suddenly one night while she and Jane were cooking dinner.

With these words, Jane quickly looked up from the vegetables she was chopping and stopped, knife still in hand. "Whatever it is, I probably won't like it, but you'll drag me into it anyway."

"We should go out dancing. I haven't been in years!"

Jane scrunched her nose in displeasure. "How long have we been friends?"

"Nearly six years. What does that have to do with -"

"And how many times in the last six years have you seen me dance, or known me to go out dancing?" Jane interrupted.

Maura frowned.

"Exactly. I don't dance."

"Humor me then."

"No." Jane resumed chopping vegetables.

"Jane." Her tone was both admonishing and pleading, all in one word and syllable.

############

"The music is too loud," Jane complained almost the second they walked through the door of the popular nightclub that Maura had chosen after meticulous venue research earlier in the week.

"We'll only be here a few hours, I'm sure we'll be fine. It's not like we do this often, Jane," the doctor replied, attempting to pacify her dutiful best friend.

Jane scrunched her face and placed her hand on the small of Maura's back, touching hot flesh void of any fabric. "They better have my beer here, Maur."

Glancing to her left, Maura beamed. "They do. I called and checked."

############

Jane was perched on a bar stool, elbows propped against the bar, facing the dancefloor. Several songs prior, Maura had sauntered off into the pulsing crowd with a clean-shaven guy who'd asked her to dance. She'd encouraged Maura to go, promising to join her after she finished off her beer.

Her eyes hadn't strayed from her best friend, for two reasons. The most obvious was, of course, to make sure Maura stayed safe. The other reason, that she'd be reluctant to admit to even Maura, was because she was absolutely mesmerized.

Maura could dance, and apparently not just the ballet and ballroom, prim and proper that she'd always led Jane to believe.

She could shift her hips sensually to the beat, dip and drop them with perfect rhythm. Her movements were smooth and crisp. No awkwardness to be found.

It was, simply put, the sexiest thing Jane had ever seen.

Watching Maura on the dancefloor, moving around in her tight, mostly backless, black dress that came to her mid-thigh brought feelings to the surface that she'd been attempting to suppress for the majority of their friendship. Feelings that terrified her. Feelings that were part of the reason why she'd tried so hard to make her recently failed relationship with Casey work. He was safe.

So instead, Jane had decided to down her beer quickly in an attempt to calm her nerves, and ordered another, sipping it slowly while stalling and hoping Maura would tire herself out before she could make her way back to the bar to drag Jane off to dance.

The plan did not go as expected.

After two songs, the detective noticed Maura making her way back across the dancefloor toward her. She came to stand between Jane's parted legs on the bar stool, placing her hands on Jane's upper thighs.

"Back so soon?" Jane raised an eyebrow in question.

Maura grabbed Jane's almost empty beer and drained the remaining amber liquid.

"Hey!" Jane protested.

"He was a terrible dancer. I tried valiantly, but it simply wasn't a good fit. However, you'll make a great partner. Come out there with me."

Maura set the empty beer glass on the bar and grabbed Jane's hand, backing up into the crowd and pulling Jane with her. Jane resisted like a standing dead weight, but Maura persisted, gripping and pulling harder.

Butterflies settled in Jane's stomach as Maura turned and lead the way through the masses, glancing back and flashing a brilliant smile at her.

That smile confirmed Jane's long-fought fear: she was in trouble tonight and Maura was going to make every wall she'd constructed around her locked away feelings come crashing down around them both.

##########

Jane stood there, barely moving and feeling awkward, while Maura turned around and pressed against her on the crowded floor. Her hips swayed smoothly in time with the beat, her ass grinding repeatedly against the front of Jane's tight black jeans.

It felt so good and very, very dangerous.

Even with Maura's natural ability to dance and Jane's ability to follow directions, Jane's movements were still slightly out of sync with the doctor's, and after a while, Maura sought out Jane's hands, gripping them and placing them firmly on her hips. She then pressed her ass fully into Jane and slowed the movement of her hips so that Jane could properly synchronize the swaying of her hips.

Once the detective understood Maura's rhythm, Maura slowly brought her hands up and tangled them in her dark locks at the base of her neck, head resting against Jane's shoulder. She turned to look up at Jane, who felt the movement despite the bass of the music pounding against their bodies and locked eyes.

Jane kept her left hand on Maura's hip, but moved her right to Maura's lower abdomen, palm flat and fingers spread wide. Despite the dim lighting, with the help of flashing strobe lights, Jane noticed Maura swallow hard. She leaned her head in closer, her gaze dropping to Maura's lips, but persistently ignored the strong desire to press her lips against her best friend's. Maura lowered her right arm and flattened her hand atop Jane's on her abdomen.

Maura was the first to break eye contact by closing her eyes and Jane breathed an internal sigh of relief. The brief break allowed her to take a step back from the line she felt was about to be crossed.

The song had begun to morph into beats they both recognized, a tune that had become very popular recently, and both reacted internally to the song for very different reasons.

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say

If you can't read from the same page

Maybe I'm going deaf

Maybe I'm going blind

Maybe I'm out of my mind

(Everybody get up)

Maura, feeling that the song was the perfect one for the moment she and Jane had almost shared, turned in the brunette's arms to face her while dancing. She hooked her right arm around Jane's neck, gripped Jane's hip with her left, and planted her left leg between Jane's stance. She locked eyes with her best friend and lip synced along with the music.

Ok now he was close, tried to domesticate you

But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature

Just let me liberate you

(Hey hey hey)

You don't need no papers

(Hey hey hey)

That man is not your maker

Even before tonight, the few times Jane had heard this song, it had made her think of Casey. With Maura mouthing the lyrics, making full eye contact with her, it still made her think of Casey, but now she had the added bonus of feeling like Maura was singing the words directly to her.

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

You're a good girl

Can't let it get past me

You're far from plastic

Talk about getting blasted

I hate these blurred lines

I know you want it

I know you want it

I know you want it

But you're a good girl

The way you grab me

Maura dropped her right arm from around Jane's neck and placed her hand on Jane's hip.

Must wanna get nasty

She dipped sinfully, grinding against the top of Jane's thigh.

Go ahead, get at me

Jane's mind suddenly flashed to nails scratching down backs, leaving angry, red marks in their wake. Backs pressed up against the wall, legs wrapped around waists.

The spark that had begun low in Jane's belly while at the bar watching Maura dance sensuously suddenly burst into flames.

Then a mass of perfect red-blonde curls between her legs, liberating her, freeing her from a sexual repression she'd felt for so many years. A string of profanities, of moaned professions of desire and love.

There it was again.

The edge.

And there she was, flying over it with absolutely no control over what happened next.

She forcefully spun Maura around and pulled the woman's back flush against her front. All ten fingers splayed across Maura's lower abdomen, dangerously close to Maura's center, at least in terms of Jane's sense of public decency, but it was dark on the dancefloor and she knew no one would notice. With her left hand she quickly brushed Maura's hair to one side and dropped her hand back down, fingers spread wide again. Slowly slipping her other hand up Maura's waist, she rested her fingers just under Maura's right breast, her thumb resting where the band of Maura's bra would have been, had she been wearing a real one.

Maura no longer heard the lyrics though, just felt the thumping bass and treble of the mix and the heat of Jane's body against her own. She knew it was an exaggeration, but she felt as if every nerve ending in her body was aflame. Then she felt Jane's hot breath against her ear, singing the lyrics.

You wanna hug me

What rhymes with hug me?

Maura grabbed Jane's hand under her breast and directed Jane's hand to finally cup it.

"Maura," Jane growled in Maura's ear.

The doctor responded by simply pressing her ass harder into Jane, swaying her hips even more seductively than before. She brought her right hand up and hooked it on Jane's neck, twisting her neck to the side so Jane's breath fell even more directly on her ear. The sensation sent shivers of burning desire down her spine and she gasped.

"Tell me you want this just as bad as I do right now." Jane nuzzled her nose against Maura's ear.

Maura nodded and with her left hand, pushed Jane's hand even further down her abdomen to press it against her center as much as she possibly could through her dress.

Jane suddenly grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers together, and dragged her off the dance floor.

###################

The 15 minute cab ride back to Jane's apartment did nothing to quell either's desire, though both felt slightly more clear-headed than they had less than a half hour ago at the clubbing venue. Adrenaline pumped through their veins still as Jane hurriedly unlocked the door of her condo, tossing her keys onto the small table by the door, and pulled Maura inside.

The honey blonde backed herself against the door, closing it, and with her right hand, locking it behind her.

Whipping around, Jane stared open-mouthed, breathing harder than normally, at her sexily and more scantily clad than usual best friend.

Neither looked away, each transfixed by the other woman.

"Tell me you still want this," Jane instructed Maura quietly, dark eyes assessing darkened pools surrounded by golden brown and green.

"What rhymes with hug me, Jane?" the woman coyly replied.

Jane lunged forward to Maura, pinning her against the door and kissing her fiercely. Her palms pressed roughly against the blonde's soft, full breasts, causing Maura's nipples to tighten quickly. She jerked up Maura's dress with her left hand and then cupped the woman between her thighs, meeting dampened fabric.

Maura moaned against her mouth and gripped her lower back, finely manicured nails digging into taut flesh through thin silk.

"Too much," Jane murmured against Maura's mouth. "In the way!"

With both hands, Jane then pulled Maura's dress further up her waist while the petite woman released her hold on Jane and quickly lifted the bunched up dress over her breasts and head, pulling her arms out of each long, lace sleeve at a time. She quickly dropped the dress to the floor.

Dipping her head almost instantly, Jane closed her mouth around a hardened nipple, first flattening her tongue against it and then flicking hard. She gripped Maura's hips firmly.

Maura sucked air in quickly through her nose and closed her eyes, reveling in the sensations shooting straight to her already wet center. She tangled her fingers in Jane's unruly, dark waves, fingernails lightly grazing her scalp, pulling Jane harder against her breast.

Without warning, Jane pulled away and sauntered off into the apartment, clearly heading toward her bedroom while kicking off shoes and shedding clothes all along the way. She stopped briefly as she crossed the threshold to her bedroom and tossed a sultry look back. Maura gingerly stepped out of her own shoes and quickly followed.

###############

Maura found herself lying on her back on the bed, her calves touching the back of her spread thighs and feet flat on the bed with Jane's mouth absolutely devouring her. There was no other word Maura could think of that was more appropriate.

Jane was licking and sucking with more gusto than any man or woman ever had before. She was flattening her tongue against Maura's clit, flicking it, wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

When Maura's hands found purchase once more in Jane's black-brown locks, Jane slipped two fingers inside of Maura and curled them.

Maura cried out in pleasurable surprise, her back arching off the bed.

Jane quickly settled into a rhythm, flicking her tongue and curling her fingers. She was relentless in her pursuit of making Maura come unraveled.

The force of Maura's orgasm knocked the wind out of her. Her mouth hung open in the form of a scream, her eyes widened with no escaping sound. She held Jane's head hard against her center, nearly suffocating the pleasuring detective.

When she could no longer take the sensations, Maura pushed Jane's head away and collapsed to the bed, lying for several minutes breathing heavily while the spasms from her orgasm slowly dwindled and then ultimately disappeared. Wiping her chin off, Jane climbed up beside Maura and laid down, staring silently up at the ceiling and waiting for Maura to speak.

Maura turned her head to look at Jane, who turned her head to look as well, and exhaled roughly with a shaky smile. "How...where did you…" Her voice trailed off and she looked back up at the ceiling, breathing in and exhaling again. "Was that really your first time doing," Maura gestured vaguely toward her center with one hand, "that?"

Jane began to laugh, a deep, hearty sound falling from her lips. "Yeah," she breathed, still chuckling. "It was."

"Wow," Maura replied in amazement. She rolled over to her side to face Jane, mouth wide with a grin. "That was absolutely amazing."

Jane blushed furiously. "Ya know, you taste better than I thought a woman would taste like."

"I love how women taste," Maura murmured, leaning in close to Jane's face as she slowly climbed atop the brunette and straddled her hips. "But eventually it becomes less about how they taste and more about getting them to make so...many...sounds." She raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

The detective's hands immediately went to grip Maura's hips. "I've always been pretty quiet during sex," Jane replied in a low voice. "Mostly."

"I hope to change that," Maura said resolutely as she leaned in closer for a kiss. Just before their lips touched, Maura turned her head and began kissing down Jane's jaw instead. She exhaled a breath against the woman's ear and whispered, "Are you ready?"

Jane felt a distinct tingle in the small of her back and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them again, immediately losing herself in the now black pools of Maura's hovering above her. She swallowed hard and then nodded.

###########

Jane was pretty sure she was going to explode. The blonde had slowly kissed her way down Jane's neck to her chest, pulled the cup of her bra down to expose a hardened nipple, and taken it gently between her teeth. Maura had licked and flicked and sucked until Jane had not so subtly nudged her downward.

And that's where Maura currently was, licking and flicking and sucking on her clit, though clearly not in any rush to make her come. It was the sweetest torture she'd ever felt in her entire life, both a heaven and a hell. Jane wanted to come. Maura wanted...well, Maura wanted her to be not quiet.

So far she had succeeded admirably, moaning softly, especially when Maura's tongue hit that one spot over and over again.

But then Maura slipped a finger inside, followed quickly by another, pushing them both in deeper and curling upwards.

And that was the end of quiet.

Jane let out a gasp, her eyes rolling back in her head, and then a long, low moan.

As Maura settled into a rhythm of flicking her tongue on Jane's clit and curling her fingers against Jane's g-spot, Jane's moaning became progressively louder.

Soon she was gripping the sheets, absolutely white-knuckled, while she grinded her hips against Maura's mouth. Her pants and moans fueled Maura's desire to completely unravel the detective and she was rapidly succeeding.

Right hand still gripping the sheets, Jane grabbed Maura's head with her left and held Maura's mouth against the spot that she knew was about to make an orgasm rip through her body. Her back arched off the bed, her hips lifting and pressing herself even harder against Maura's mouth.

"Maura! Fuuuuuuck!" Jane moaned loudly, almost a yell, as her orgasm finally crashed down and rendered her unable to breathe. Her mouth was agape, so stunned by the sensations she had never felt so powerfully in her nearly 20 years of sex. She collapsed back to the bed, panting hard.

She glanced down at Maura still between her legs to find her grinning smugly with accomplishment. Maura curled her fingers inside Jane again and Jane jerked away immediately, causing Maura's very wet fingers to be slide out. "No!" Jane instructed sternly, placing her hand between her legs in protection. "Don't touch it!"

Maura grinned and slowly slid her fingers in her mouth, sucking off the aftermath of Jane's clearly very powerful orgasm. She then crawled up Jane's body and settled on top of her. The detective immediately wrapped her legs around Maura's thighs and Maura kissed her slowly, a smile tugging at her lips the entire time.

"You know, I really liked that song. What's it called again? Blurred Lines?"

Jane chuckled and brushed Maura's hair on one side behind her ear. "Yeah, that's what it's called."

"I don't think our lines are blurry anymore, though. Do you, Jane?"

The brunette smiled and her next words came out softer, more romantic that she'd originally intended, despite the truth behind them. "No, Maur. I think it's pretty clear now where this is going."

Maura kissed her softly and then laid her head in the crook of Jane's neck, sighing with deep content.


End file.
